


The Man He Loves

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sucky Summary, i like fluff :3, short fic, teen rating just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Kenshi faces another mission, he contemplates if he wants to proceed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes! ^_^
> 
> As Kenshi faces another mission, he contemplates if he wants to proceed.

Leaving has always been hard.

Imagine the pain Kenshi felt when he has to leave. Leave the man he loves.

He laughs at himself.

"How could I love a man who doesn't even love me back?"

Kenshi has a habit of answering his own questions, but to that one, he wasn't so sure.

"I will bestow the moon and the stars upon him, but will he do the same?"

Heart clenching painfully under his tough armor, he sets on the road to take, and the task at hand.

 

Gathering up his courage, he finally decided to leave before he ends up delaying.

It takes a lot of willpower. Just by walking away, he spends copious amounts of energy. He was leaving. He was leaving him.

Then he stopped in his tracks.

His boots crunched on top of the grainy soil.

He started to reconsider.

He's afraid that this would happen, and break off his focus for his journey.

But he will do, and give up anything for him. The man that he loves most.

"Kenshi..." Hanzo called out.

Snapping off from his reverie, and hearing that familiar voice that will always be music to his ears.

He faced him.

It's almost like impulse. Whenever he senses all things Hanzo, his brain always fall in a trance, almost like hypnotism.

His enemies tried to defeat him through his powerful mind, always exerting great effort, but they still fail.

However, just a word by Hanzo...

Kenshi realizes that he's on a trance, again.

"Hanzo?" He responded.

He decided to come closer to the man, sensing the heat he always craves.

"Where are you going?" 

"I am to focus on the leads SF gave me. I was supposed to help them with this mission..." Kenshi finds himself unable to finish his sentence because he is enveloped by Hanzo's warm embrace.

Kenshi closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Oh, how he always wanted this.

"W-when are you going back?" He stuttered.

"I don't think I'll be back for a long time." Kenshi's heart breaks, just by saying that sentence.

"Do you have to leave now?"

"SF said the mission is urgent, and my assistance is needed on a stealth mission."

Now, how Kenshi feels clueless, and he thought why words are even necessary, when he feels warm lips against his own.

It was gentle, yet passionate. Both men filled with emotion, as they will be parted.

Who said anything about an _urgent_ mission?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I wrote this because I want to contribute to this ship. This ship needs! More! Love! If you guys see the great chemistry between them (squeals), then I suggest you guys go ahead and write, write, and write! Then post it on AO3! Thanks a lot guys for reading!


End file.
